<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Jaydick】五次迪克试图公开他的恋情，一次他成功了（HPau) by ballercat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456948">【Jaydick】五次迪克试图公开他的恋情，一次他成功了（HPau)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat'>ballercat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, jaydick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Jaydick】五次迪克试图公开他的恋情，一次他成功了（HPau)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.<br/>倒霉的日子开始于九月一日。<br/>领带勒得脖子一紧，当杰森被扯着回头，嘴唇紧紧贴上某个熟悉而柔软的触感时，他的内心瞬间疯狂奔啸过无数脏话。<br/>那一刻，伴着周围一片死寂后此起彼伏的抽气声，月台上霍格沃茨特快不合时宜的蒸汽轰鸣，达米安·韦恩在身后嫌恶的咒骂，杰森·托德绝望地开始思考在这个地方对所有目击者施遗忘咒的成功几率，三秒后，他开始悼念自己还未开始就已经迈向终结的六年级生涯。<br/>“我今年没法陪你去学校啦，杰。”<br/>这一切悲剧的始作俑者——理查德·格雷森，霍格沃茨上一届最优秀的毕业生之一，拉文克劳的前任级长，他亲爱的养兄兼恋人终于依依不舍地拉开距离，眨着一双让人完全骂不开嘴的蓝眼睛毫无愧意地望着他：“你知道的，毕竟我已经毕业了嘛——所以我们的校内保密协定也失效了，对吧？”<br/>真棒，他早该知道会有这一天的。<br/>“格雷森。”杰森深呼吸，尽力让自己听上去足够心平气和：“我想应该有更适合的兄弟告别方式。”<br/>“可是适合情侣告别的只有这一种。”迪克小声地说。谢天谢地。小声地。<br/>但杰森已经能感觉到无数视线仿佛树蜂的火焰在背上炙烤，这并不是他擅长应对的场合：“事实上……快十一点了。”<br/>“好吧，”迪克虽然稍稍松开了他，指尖却还探在掌心轻轻摩挲：“这回在学校你就是韦恩家长兄了，照顾好提米和小D。尤其是小D——他是新生，需要适应。”<br/>“我可不觉得他俩需要我的任何‘照料’，”杰森叹气，却还是点了点头：“我答应你我会尽力。”<br/>“记得给我写信！还有别和哈珀家小子一起闯太大的祸！”<br/>杰森从迪克那里抽回手臂，手心隐隐发烫。他眼疾手快地从一旁捞过准备开溜的达米安，一把将他推向喋喋不休的长兄：“多跟他说两句吧。”<br/>在小弟几乎能发出神锋无影的眼神中，杰森毫无愧意地溜进了最近的一节车厢，身后还飘着迪克操心不已的叮嘱。<br/>“书齐了吗？坩埚呢？潘尼沃斯带上了吗？噢，还有你的魔杖？”<br/>“你太烦了，格雷森！”</p><p>这事儿当然还没完。<br/>在霍格沃茨，八卦不需要猫头鹰就能传遍整个学校，更何况其中之一的当事人还是理查德·格雷森，而内容则是劲爆万分的月台离别吻。可惜迪克已毕业离校，而杰森的态度则是滴水不进。<br/>他自从五年级成为格兰芬多的魁地奇队长兼守门员后，进入发育期的身体将校袍撑得线条饱满，又成天摆着生人勿进的脸色，直面他还真需要点额外的勇气。实在推不开的纠缠，杰森就用一句“你看错了”，或者“这是韦恩家传统”把话堵回去。<br/>有趣的是，在上个学期之前，霍格沃茨百分之九十九的学生都尚不知道迪克是他的哥哥。<br/>还有这一年达米安·韦恩的入校也替杰森分担了不少的关注。分院帽还没触到他的脑袋就大喊“斯莱特林”，臭屁兮兮的小孩鼻孔朝天地哼了一声。杰森看到提姆·德雷克在赫奇帕奇桌边对他摆了个胜利手势，不禁抽了抽嘴角。至此韦恩家所有儿子的分院算是彻底毫无悬念地尘埃落定——就像他们迥异的出身和性格一样，四个男孩也分别进入了不同的学院。<br/>三天后杰森在午饭时收到了一封来自古恩太太的吼叫信，内容无非是他之前和格雷森在国王十字车站的屁事闲话。杰森喝着南瓜汁全程面无表情地听完，最后捻走喷在脸上的纸屑，拍拍屁股淡定地离开礼堂，留下身后一片难得寂静。<br/>被布鲁斯收养前，杰森曾在古恩太太的“魔法问题男孩学校”呆过一阵子，那里专门收留一些未到学龄的巫师孤儿——尤其是那些父母都是麻瓜的孩子。古恩太太似乎认为她有义务对每一个从她那儿离开的小孩负责，杰森不止一次地从她那只瘸腿猫头鹰嘴里收到过各种稀奇古怪的信件和包裹，包括每年圣诞节从不间断的丑毛衣。</p><p>就一如杰森所料想，冷处理永远是最恰当的应对方案。即便有古恩太太的倾情加成，整个九又四分之三站台八卦他熬过一个半月后终于逐渐消停。虽然流言碎语不会彻底消失，但已经足够杰森不坏心情地视若无睹。<br/>当然，开学后并非全都是坏事。早在暑假杰森就知道布鲁斯受邀担任这学期的黑魔法防御课教授，结果至今都没见到他的身影。想必忙碌的魔法法律执行司司长又是繁忙公务缠身，连一周来往一趟霍格沃茨的闲空也是抽不出了。<br/>虽然杰森没多久和罗伊一起在天文课上用闭耳塞听咒被戴娜·兰斯逮个正着，在陈列室擦了一周的校史奖杯。迪克和布鲁斯都不在，也没人在他耳旁念叨说教，杰森乐得个清闲痛快。<br/>进入霍格沃茨的第六年，杰森·托德终于享受到了梦想中自由满足的平凡校园生活。<br/>有一两个损友，偶尔闯闯祸，成绩不好不赖，和两个弟弟的相处不远不近，除了在魁地奇球场之外不会拥有太多关注，无需成天担惊受怕。最关键的——他终于彻底远离了那座每个学期都会给他带来无穷压力的、名为理查德·格雷森的焦点制造机。</p><p>4.<br/>没错，杰森讨厌被关注，他甚至因此而不擅长应对任何赞美。<br/>但不幸的是，迪克简直天杀地就是万众瞩目的同义词——即便撇开韦恩家族带来的名誉加成，格雷森闪闪发光的出色外貌和他傲人的魔法天赋也足以让他在人群中脱颖而出。更何况这个年轻的男巫还有着与人相善毫无架子的好性格。<br/>他总能受到所有师长的关照，同龄人的喜爱以及小辈的尊重。<br/>——毫不夸张地来说，除了有着名义上的兄弟关联，迪克就是杰森整个糟糕人生的相反写照。<br/>而更不幸的是，他和完美的理查德·格雷森是一对恋人。这在杰森微薄的履历中简直可以用辉煌的奇迹来形容——他不仅将这段连自己都不怎么看好的关系维持了近三年之久，并且成功在迪克毕业前将两人的各种谣言压在了从未被当事人亲口坐实的绯闻阶段。<br/>虽然杰森知道这对喜欢坦率肢体接触、又桃花不断的迪克来说未免有些残酷，但作为从一开始就显得万分悲观又无欲无求的杰森提出的唯一要求，迪克还是相当宽容地顺从了弟弟的意思。<br/>“好吧，好吧。我保证我在校时期不会主动把这件事捅出去。”迪克说：“需要立牢不可破咒吗？”<br/>杰森吓了一跳：“什么？不用！”<br/>迪克的脸红红得像喝了三大杯黄油啤酒：“不过如果——我是说如果有人因为某些意外看出来了，我可不对这部分负责。”<br/>“一忘皆空会成为我最拿手的咒语……之一。”<br/>迪克笑着抚了抚他的鬓发：“那就如你所愿咯，小翅膀。”<br/>“……行了，别喊我那个。”杰森呻吟道。</p><p>迄今为止最大的危机出现在上个学年三强争霸赛期间。<br/>火焰杯几乎没什么悬念地喷出了写着理查德·格雷森名字的纸条。杰森对这事本来只是抱着观望态度，毕竟同他也没什么关系，结果愣是莫名其妙在第二轮开场前半小时被弄晕摁进了黑湖湖底。杰森这辈子都忘不了奥利弗·奎恩看向自己怜悯的眼神，并赌咒发誓绝对要怂恿罗伊在麻瓜研究课上给他好看。<br/>结果等到他再次恢复意识发现自己浮在湖面上，整个人被紧紧搂在一个温暖的怀抱里。<br/>“杰，感觉怎么样？冷不冷？”<br/>哪怕浑身湿透的迪克·格雷森仍漂亮得令人心生嫉妒，他似乎永远不会有狼狈失措的时候——何况是如此近距离地观赏那双堪比蔚蓝晴空的虹膜。<br/>可杰森眼下压根顾不上这些。<br/>“事实上。”在周遭此起彼伏的欢叫和呼哨声中，他迅速意识到自己正被整整三个魔法学校的学生和教师围观着，甚至能隔着数百英尺距离看到中央看台上布鲁斯·韦恩意味不明高高挑起的眉毛。<br/>“我想我还是回湖底和人鱼一起呆着更好一点。”杰森痛苦地抓了抓额前白色的刘海，满脸绝望地说。<br/>“噢，你知道我是绝不会让这种事再发生的。”<br/>“总之……恭喜你顺利通过第二场比赛，迪基。顺便用你的聪明才智告诉我究竟有没有对在场所有人施遗忘咒的方法？”<br/>迪克偷偷弯起眼角：“我猜除非你现在有足够量的蜷翼魔毒液和一只雷鸟。”<br/>杰森毅然决然道：“没关系，我们还有最后一道防御工事。”</p><p>“所以……格兰芬多的杰森·托德也是你的哥哥？”<br/>一天后，关于杰森是韦恩家二子的消息以惊人的速度在学生中蔓延开来。<br/>“他不太喜欢被人指指点点，康纳，杰森和我还有迪克略有些性格差异。对他来说韦恩这个姓太过高调了——当然，作为迪克的弟弟也足够高调了。”提姆·德雷克大步穿过走廊穹顶，身边跟着一个高大英俊的黑发男孩。<br/>“好吧，”康纳·肯特耸肩道：“他们居然把这个秘密保持了近五年之久，未免太惊人了。”<br/>“其实只要稍稍留心点，还是能看出来一些端倪的。”提姆轻哼道：“毕竟迪克跑格兰芬多的次数多到异常不是吗？”<br/>“难道不是因为他和格兰芬多的找球手韦斯特关系很好吗？”<br/>提姆瞥了好友一眼：“你还有得要学呢，康。”<br/>“在你面前永远保持谦虚。”男孩温和地笑道：“说起来，金蛋的提示歌是说‘带走一样心爱之物，在一小时内寻回’，你也同样是迪克的弟弟——为什么会是杰森？还是说这只是其中一个选择？”<br/>“关于这件事的原因——所以我才说你还有得要学，或许某天你就会知道了。”提姆在厨房角落的静物画前转身，轻推了一把康纳：“好了，快回拉文克劳去吧，明天见。”</p><p>稍晚些时候，康纳·肯特在拉文克劳的公共休息室门口撞见了杰森。<br/>康纳知道对方是认识自己的，但这个有着一撮雪色刘海的学长给他留下的印象总是有些寡言疏远。或许是刚刚得知杰森是提姆兄长的消息，康纳下意识在心中将他划为熟人，想也没想地抬手和他打了招呼。<br/>杰森愣了一愣，有些意外地匆匆点了点头，踏过楼梯消失在拐角。<br/>“我看到托德学长在外面。”一进门看到迪克就蜷在书架前的软凳上，身上裹着一条红色金边的毛毯，康纳似乎已经完全不感到奇怪了。<br/>“嗨，康纳。”迪克笑着揉了揉有些发红的鼻尖：“我昨天似乎在黑湖里泡太久了——那里真的有够冷。”他举起手里热腾腾的陶杯：“杰来给我送提神剂，他自己配制的。”<br/>“他很关心你，”康纳挠了挠脑袋：“以前没有察觉，但你们的感情果然非常好，提姆都告诉我了，其实没什么好隐瞒的——我是说，哪怕你们的家庭有些特殊，这都是很值得骄傲的事。”<br/>“是啊，你说的没错。”迪克·格雷森展露出一个近乎动人心魄的柔和微笑，竟使得康纳·肯特恍神了半秒。<br/>在说后半句时迪克端起手里红色的杯子，将剩下的笑意掩在杯沿之下：“我们的关系确实非常、非常不错。”</p><p>3.<br/>“不，你休想那么干。格雷森，想都别想。”<br/>“我发誓绝对没问题的！就一个晚上，好吗？阿福会给我们准备礼服的。”<br/>“没戏，”杰森坚决地说：“我是不可能作为你的舞伴出席圣诞舞会的——而且我是男的。”<br/>这个时间段里西塔楼顶的猫头鹰棚屋外人迹罕至，除了飞禽咕叫声有些吵闹之外，反倒成了迪克和杰森常常私下见面的最佳场所之一。<br/>“杰！学校又没有规定舞伴必须是异性。”黑发蓝眼的男巫央求道：“只是在人群中跳个舞！又有谁会注意到呢？”<br/>“才怪。别以为我不知道你们四个学院级长是需要和舞伴一起开场的。”杰森不为所动地冷哼道：“快去找个漂亮姑娘陪你嗨一晚。”<br/>“我找不到别人了，”迪克听上去真是足够可怜，他的脸蛋可太有欺骗性了：“你瞧，到现在我连一份邀请都没有收到呢！”<br/>杰森翻了个白眼：“类似这种‘所有人都认为拉文克劳的格雷森绝对早就有舞伴了以至于到最后谁都没敢来问’的情况就不要拿出来炫耀了。你只需要友好地伸个手，迪基，稍稍给一些小小的暗示。”<br/>迪克满心愁绪地叹气：“我就是说不动你了，对吧？”<br/>“显而易见。”杰森摇摇头，凑上前亲了亲长兄的嘴角低声道：“抱歉， 我想……我可能永远都无法对此有心理准备。”<br/>“没关系，”迪克浅笑着深入了这个吻：“你也知道我总拥有足够的耐心来等你。”</p><p>最后芭芭拉·戈登成为了迪克圣诞舞会的舞伴——这个父母都是麻瓜的女孩是整座学校最聪明的女巫之一。当芭芭拉一头红发配一袭纯白色长裙，和格雷森一起从台阶上款款步入礼堂时杰森正挤在惊叹不已的人群中。<br/>“梅林的胡子，”罗伊·哈珀在他身边咬着后槽牙倒抽冷气：“他们看上去也太般配了。该死的迪克！”<br/>科莉安妲看了杰森一眼，毫不客气地一掌拍在罗伊背上。<br/>那个圣诞之夜本是杰森在霍格沃茨无数日子中平平无奇的一个，他不过将百无聊赖的懒散淹没在欢乐喧闹的外壳中。舞池中传来响动时，杰森正坐在角落里看科莉教罗伊跳舞，因为踩了女友太多次数，罗伊如蒙大赦般在科莉拔出魔杖前趁机开溜。<br/>三分钟后他从人堆中钻出来，一脸怪异地朝向杰森嘀咕道：“可真够少见的，你哥居然在对一个女生发火。”<br/>杰森估摸学校里没什么人见过一向性格温和的迪克大发雷霆，以至骚乱发生了好一会儿他才看到魔法史学的普林斯教授匆匆赶来，没多久扶着一个面色惨白的女学生离开了礼堂。<br/>“她被迪克吓坏了。”罗伊喃喃着发表评论：“他居然用魔杖对着她，我猜被一个韦恩家的巫师用魔杖指着鼻子绝对是终身难忘。”<br/>说话间迪克从自动分开的人群中大步走出来，神情余怒未消，带着芭芭拉·戈登迅速消失在高耸的尖券门外。<br/>罗伊用肩膀撞他：“啧啧杰鸟，你就完全不好奇吗？”<br/>“能让迪克发怒的事很少。”杰森不置可否道：“基本能猜出一点。”<br/>罗伊满怀期待地说：“这次会让拉文克劳扣分吗？我们的学院杯还有希望吧？”<br/>科莉安妲轻哼着无情插话：“只要你俩还待在格兰芬多就没可能。”</p><p>时钟广场的钟声敲过了十一下，东侧长廊边的拱门下倚站着一个黑色的身影。<br/>“身为级长却半夜还在校园里乱逛？被人看到不太合适啊。”<br/>听到熟悉戏谑的声线迪克·格雷森惊讶地回过头：“你怎么还没回宿舍？”<br/>“难熬的一晚，是吧？”杰森长廊另一头慢慢走近：“我只是来看看是不是有人需要安慰。”<br/>“嘿，我很抱歉毁了你们的圣诞舞会。”<br/>“你知道这对我来说不会有什么区别。”杰森难得正经穿着单排扣的平口礼服，只是领结早就被拿走了，白色衬衫的领口敞开着。他伸手拍了拍迪克的肩膀：“那个女生说了什么？”<br/>“……她说我不该找一个泥巴种做舞伴。”<br/>“熟悉的言论哈。”杰森没有露出任何意外的神情——迪克从不会为他自己发火，又将任何血统论发言视为愚蠢，即使他本身就是个纯血统巫师：“埃利奥特。”<br/>迪克略显意外：“……是啊。你还记得那事？杰，你那时候才十一岁。”<br/>杰森笑了笑：“终身难忘，迪克。”</p><p>杰森的父母去世得很早，但在他模糊的印象里，那个贫穷混乱的家也和魔法扯不上半点关系。<br/>霍格沃茨一年级开学前，布鲁斯和迪克曾带着他在对角巷采购必备品，结果在丽痕书店门口遇见了托马斯·埃利奥特——这位布鲁斯的所谓旧友是个纯血统论的狂热者，他意识到布鲁斯新收养了一个麻瓜出身的男孩，毫不客气地对着杰森冷嘲热讽，表示布鲁斯不应该让一个泥巴种“坏了家族的名声”。<br/>布鲁斯·韦恩性格向来沉稳厚重，当下还没开口，一旁的迪克倒是冲了上去。<br/>“向他道歉！”他眼眶通红地嘶声道：“立刻向我弟弟道歉！”<br/>十三岁的男巫垫脚拽着埃利奥特浆得笔挺的衣领，像只怒气腾腾的幼狮，直到布鲁斯将他一把抱住。<br/>那一幕几乎将杰森震撼住了——彼时他尚未从之前的伤痛中走出，而迪克·格雷森不顾一切的怒容成为了他很长一段时间内汲取安全感的来源。</p><p>“迪克，”杰森靠近养兄，站在他身侧：“你知道类似的事是不会完全消失的吧？”<br/>“嗯，我知道。”迪克沮丧地抓乱了头发：“但不代表我和我的家人朋友必须得忍受这个。”<br/>“我从小就是个怪胎，被人骂习惯了，这没什么大不了的。”<br/>迪克皱眉抗议：“杰——”<br/>“但我从未怀疑戈登会成为史上最优秀巫师中的一员。”杰森打断他：“这一点不会因为今晚而改变，未来也不会。”<br/>格雷森眨了眨眼睛，夜色将他大半身影掩在阴影里，月光却全部凝结在他细密的睫毛上，最后悄无声息地落入眸中。<br/>“小翅膀，我有没有告诉过你，遇到你是我这辈子经历过最神奇的事之一？”<br/>杰森侧过头撇了撇嘴：“而我遇到最神奇的事是自从我离开孤儿院就没再见过古恩太太，但我却每年都能收到尺寸完全合身的圣诞毛衣——我想聪明的拉文克劳级长或许能给出个解释？”<br/>“杰，缄默是难得的美德。”<br/>迪克弯眼粲然笑着，他忽然后退一步，朝弟弟优雅的鞠躬伸手：“这位先生，我能有幸邀请你跳支舞吗？”<br/>当杰森有些红着脸握住迪克的手被拉进中庭，两人开始在时钟广场踏起舞步的时候，月色亲吻过长廊外的铜制雕花，几丛槲寄生悄悄地在顶端抽枝生长，绽放出洁白的小小花朵。</p><p>2.<br/>魁地奇和扫帚飞行是杰森踏足巫师世界后接触到第一件称得上快乐的事。<br/>他无疑是个不幸的男孩。从小因为身边总会出现各种奇怪现象而被排斥孤立，甚至连生父也不怎么待见他。成为孤儿后杰森没在任何一个寄养家庭里待着超过一周。<br/>最后一次翻墙逃出福利院，九岁的杰森在一场大雨中遇到了一个绿色头发，皮肤苍白的黑袍男人。他自称为亚瑟·弗莱克，用一根短短的木杖就将满天暴雨隔绝在身外。亚瑟朝他伸出骷髅般的手指，告诉杰森他并非是这世界上唯一的怪胎。<br/>亚瑟是对的。<br/>因为他才是那个真正的疯子。<br/>两个月后，时任傲罗办公室主任的布鲁斯·韦恩从被人喊作“小丑”的黑巫师家中救出了奄奄一息的男孩——弗莱克以折磨非纯血统巫师和在麻瓜中诞生有魔法天赋的孩子为乐。</p><p>杰森在古恩太太那儿养了近半年才勉强恢复到可以下地走动的程度。<br/>脑门上由于钻心咒永远只能长出白色的头发，性格则变得多疑沉默又排斥人群，任何过久的注视都会让他感到恐慌，抱着一本书整天独自躺在顶层的木阁楼中。<br/>直到某天杰森听到有人在敲头顶那扇小小的天窗，他慢慢爬下床拨开插销。<br/>“嗨！”一个陌生的黑发男孩骑在一把扫帚上，正浮在半空冲他笑着：“你在看什么呢？”<br/>杰森有些畏缩地眯了眯眼睛，窗外的阳光什么时候变得那么热烈明亮了？他举起胳膊，将手里旧书的封面展示给他。<br/>“噢，《The Dream Oracle》，我知道这本，伊尼戈·英麦格写的，占卜课教材之一。”那个看上去稍年长些的男孩耸耸肩，他说话语速很快，咬字却很清晰：“不过我得说它并不太准，只是一种启示，你最好别全相信。”<br/>杰森趴在窗台，发现他的眼睛颜色很像此刻无垠的晴空，宽广而温暖：“只是……打发时间。我不知道自己能做什么。你是谁？”<br/>“我叫理查德·格雷森，不过朋友都喊我迪克。”男孩靠过来将手掌探进小小的窗户：“十二岁，霍格沃茨二年级。你好呀，杰森。”<br/>杰森踌躇了一下，小心翼翼地碰了碰他的手，一边奇怪道：“你认识我？”<br/>“布鲁斯和我提起过你，他说你很勇敢。”迪克骑着扫帚在半空中欢乐地翻了个跟头：“如果不是你用小丑的魔杖放出讯号，他不会那么快就找到你。”<br/>“噢。就是那个……全身漆黑的，像蝙蝠一样。”杰森比划了一下，救走他的男巫曾经多次来探视过他，只是每一回都惜字如金：“高大的男人。”<br/>“布鲁斯或许是现在最好的巫师之一，但他绝对是史上最棒的傲罗。”迪克骄傲而轻快地说：“别闷在屋子里啦，你要来试试这个吗？”<br/>“扫帚？”杰森嘟哝：“我不会玩。”<br/>迪克执着热情地发出邀请：“没关系，别害怕，我来教你。反正你进了霍格沃茨一年级就会有飞行课啦，提前接触一下不会有坏处。”<br/>或许是那天外头的天气实在太好，或许是眼前男孩的笑容难以抗拒，又或许只是骑一把扫帚看上去蠢得近乎有趣。杰森最终犹豫着心动道：“那你等我一下，我下楼到后院来找你。”<br/>“别那么麻烦，直接这儿走就行啦。”厚重的硬皮旧书掉在地板上发出砰的一声，迪克一把握住杰森的手腕，在惊呼声中将他拖出那方小小的天窗：“我的减速咒可是连布鲁斯都很认可——所以不用担心掉下去，我总是能接住你的！”</p><p>格雷森是个天生的飞行家，他从来不曾畏惧过高空和飞翔。自由是打在他灵魂上的标签。<br/>杰森自认永远也无法飞得像迪克那样又快又好——在魔法问题男孩学校的那半个夏天，迪克几乎每周都会溜来找他。直到最后一回，杰森也不过只能勉强坐在扫帚上低低地飞上个五六分钟。但就像迪克所承诺的，他一次都没让杰森真正摔下来过。<br/>对于一个孤独的十岁男孩来说，这一切已经足够点燃一小簇细微的火焰。<br/>“杰，抱歉，我下周没法来找你啦——布鲁斯后天带我出趟远门，要离开一个月。”<br/>杰森还是没有放弃他从古恩太太柜子里翻到的各种奇怪的书籍，不在玩扫帚的时候，他喜欢坐在后院那棵冬青树下，看迪克在半空眼花缭乱地翻来翻去，影子落在书页上。<br/>“没关系。”杰森默默翻过一页。他知道一些美好的东西总是夏日限定，就像他小时候常光顾的街角冰激凌车，天气一冷，那辆薄荷绿的小面包车就不再出现了：“祝你玩得开心。”<br/>“下次再见面的时候，一起来打魁地奇吧！”迪克一把搂住他的手臂，兴致高昂地宣布道。<br/>下次再见面？杰森愣了愣抬起头：“魁地奇……就是你说的那个骑在扫帚上玩的球类游戏？”<br/>“没错，我要在下个学期成为拉文克劳的追球手。”聊起魁地奇，迪克脸上的表情永远闪闪发光：“我猜你一定会喜欢的。”<br/>“可我连扫帚都骑不好，就算学会了也估计没法像你那么快。”<br/>“虽然我对此定论保留意见，不过——杰你要不要试试看做守门员？我觉得守护工作很适合你。”<br/>“……守门员？”</p><p>“喂！沃利！”隔着老远听到清脆熟悉的招呼声，一过转角沃利·韦斯特就看到好友高高扬起的胳膊。<br/>走近时他才看到迪克后头还跟着一个有几分眼熟的男孩，有些局促地紧皱着眉头。那件偏大的红金巫师袍显示出他同学院学弟的身份。<br/>“你找我？”沃利愁苦地叹息：“我必须先声明我下一节是天文课，没人想在兰斯教授的课上迟到——三分钟不能更多了，迪克。”<br/>“别太感激我，”迪克·格雷森拉过身边的人往他面前一推：“我知道加斯今年就要毕业了，格兰芬多需要一位守门员备选吗？”<br/>“杰森。杰森·托德。二年级。”那男孩怒瞪了迪克一眼，不情不愿地自我介绍。他个子不高，体格也偏瘦，手脚却大得不太协调，一双眼睛暗掩着深色锐利的光，隔着颜色奇怪的刘海抬头看向格兰芬多的魁地奇队长。<br/>“沃利·韦斯特，找球手——不过我猜你已经知道了。”沃利扬了扬眉毛：“入队选拔在下周，不过这个周六你可以先来球场找我。”<br/>“试试你的眼光。”他又探身捶了迪克一拳，迪克冲他坏笑着挤挤眼睛：“一向独到，你了解我的。”</p><p>杰森的第一场比赛并不算顺利。<br/>当时是个暴雨天，对初上赛场的新手来说实在不够友好。他们的对手偏偏是拉文克劳——而面对迪克——四年级的格雷森无疑是全校最好的追球手，杰森的表现可谓令人惊叹。他不太强壮，毫不起眼，可身上总有股不顾一切的狠劲，这正是沃利决定冒险录用他的原因之一。<br/>在漫天雨幕中沃利追逐那抹模糊的金色残影钻入看台台座底下，听到巨响时他只来得及回头看了一眼。他们的守门员被游走球击中了，直直地从半空坠落，丝毫没有挣扎。学生们的惊叫声从头顶传来。<br/>“该死！”沃利立刻扭转扫帚的方向，可有人比他更快——一道蓝色的身影极速俯冲而下，几乎和一个减速咒同时到达。杰森显然没受什么严重的伤，他在离地面五英尺的地方停下来，并被人紧紧护在怀里。<br/>沃利冲到两人身边时，那个拉文克劳队员正拉开对手的护目镜检查他被击中的脑袋。<br/>“嘿，我接住你了。”<br/>杰森睁开眼睛，迪克无比自然地吻了吻他的鬓角。<br/>“滚开，迪基。”男孩半心半意地挣扎着抗议道。<br/>而围观全程的沃利·韦斯特则决定在赛后好好盘问一下从小一同长大的好友——对方似乎向自己隐瞒了很多奇妙的事。</p><p>1.<br/>杰森升入四年级的那个暑假，亚瑟·弗莱克逃出了阿兹卡班。<br/>而行踪显示他曾不止一次徘徊在霍格沃茨周围——为此校长肯特·奈尔森破例允许摄魂怪驻守在学校外围。<br/>迪克表现得忧心忡忡，他认为魔法部在重大失误后的决策过于草莽。杰森倒始终沉默着没有任何表态。回学校的特快列车上，他们已经能见到那些带着死亡气息的黑色暗影盘旋在车窗外。提姆·德雷克——韦恩家一贯早熟自持的弟弟紧绷着蜷缩在车厢的一角，迪克则严肃地拉着脸，一路都没有放下手里的魔杖。</p><p>开学还不到三周杰森就出了事。<br/>他和罗伊·哈珀在周末溜出校时遭遇摄魂怪，万幸被去霍格莫德买羽毛笔的格瓦尼教授所救。气疯的奥利弗将罗伊一把拽着衣领拖走，而杰森从格兰芬多院长办公室挨了训离开，不出意料看到长兄在门外插着胳膊等他。<br/>迪克看上去没什么表情，平常总挂着笑容的嘴角浅浅地塌着。杰森慢慢咽掉嘴里的巧克力蛙，把开出来的第三十六张托马斯•韦恩的巫师卡片塞进袍子口袋。<br/>他忽然意识到迪克已经满十六岁了，在这个年纪漂亮得完全不像话。<br/>“有任何解释吗？你知道这学期学生被禁止去霍格莫德，对吧？”迪克轻声开口。<br/>“就像你听说的。罗伊一直吵着喝三把扫帚的黄油啤酒，而我的魁地奇护具要更换，我可没打算在今年比赛里再输给拉文克劳。”杰森尽可能使自己语气显得轻松又无赖，好像他真只是个心气顽劣叛逆又不知天高地厚的蠢小子：“我们走了蜂蜜公爵店的密道。”<br/>“杰。”迪克盯着他靠近，杰森的脚跟动了动，却像被施了石化咒似的钉在原地。在注视下一抹凉意从后脑蔓延开来，而长兄喊自己名字的陌生语气令他横生出一丝懊丧。<br/>“我了解你。”那双明亮的瞳孔此刻暗沉沉地满含怒意和失望，格雷森语速缓慢，没有任何反驳余地：“所以，请别对我撒谎。”<br/>杰森咕哝着辩解：“我没有——”<br/>“别傻了！”迪克的声音骤然尖刻起来：“你想去找小丑！天呐杰森，你才十四岁！”<br/>“他不该出现在这里。”杰森自暴自弃地脱口道：“这里是霍格沃茨。”<br/>“魔法部已经介入——”<br/>“已经快一个月了！”长久压抑的愤怒像赤黑色的岩浆汩汩溢出：“我们凭什么因为一个疯子弄得所有人都只能可怜巴巴地缩在学校里？！”<br/>迪克冷静道：“布鲁斯会解决的，而你则会因为这件事被他知晓而完全禁足。”<br/>“是啊，可我不在乎。我确实感激布鲁斯能收养我，也感谢你愿意认我做弟弟。但只有这个——你和他都阻止不了。”杰森后退几步与长兄拉开距离，强迫自己忽略对方脸上近乎心碎的神色。<br/>“如果能找到小丑，我绝对会杀了他……无论用什么方式。”<br/>丢下这句话男孩便转身离开，再没往身后看上一眼。</p><p>第二日，魔法部的马车从后门低调隐秘地驶入霍格沃茨。时任魔法部部长克拉克·肯特走下马车，几秒后，一个漆黑高大的身影无声出现在他身旁。<br/>布鲁斯敏锐地仰起头，天文塔塔顶一个人影一晃而过，在与他视线对上前消失了。<br/>“布鲁斯？”克拉克喊了他一声。<br/>“走吧。”久负盛名的傲罗迈开脚步：“和奈尔森谈话的时候，我需要让一个学生到场。”<br/>“谁？你认为这件事把孩子们牵扯进来合适吗？”<br/>“我的儿子。”<br/>“迪克？就算是他也——”<br/>“不，杰森。”<br/>“那男孩的事不是昨天就已经解决了吗？奈尔森答应看在你的面子上不会开除他的。我们今天来的重点也不是关于杰森的处分——”<br/>布鲁斯打断他：“我想听听他的意思，关于小丑。”<br/>“我反对。”克拉克显然并不赞成他的打算：“杰森昨天才刚刚因为溜出学校被摄魂怪袭击，布鲁斯。你很清楚为什么。”<br/>“克拉克，你知道为什么当年小丑杀了那么多孩子，只有杰森活下来了吗？之前没有任何一个受害者在他手里活过一周。”<br/>“洗耳恭听，布鲁斯。”<br/>“五年前我抓住弗莱克后审问了他，”布鲁斯·韦恩目光深沉却波澜不惊：“他告诉我他认为杰森身上有潜质，是某种和他相似的东西，需要用仇恨和痛苦来激发。所以我判断，小丑出现在霍格沃茨并非偶然。”<br/>“……我可以作一个假设吗？你收养杰森并不仅仅出于同情或者——关爱。”<br/>“当年？或许是的。”布鲁斯步子稍作停顿，很快又跨上礼堂前漫长的台阶：“现在他毫无疑问是我的家人，我会给予他足够的信任和保护。”</p><p>“嘿！布鲁斯！等等！”<br/>听到身后传来喊声，布鲁斯·韦恩对刚刚登上马车的克拉克做了个手势，转身立在原地。迪克跑得很匆忙，头发凌乱，领带都歪着。他曾不止一次抱怨过校内禁止幻影移形的规定。<br/>“呼哈……有人告诉我看、看到你和杰森从校长办公室走出来——发生什么事了？”迪克的两只手臂撑在膝盖上，在呼吸平顺前就急着开口问道：“霍格沃茨真的要开除他？”<br/>“无需操心，迪克，只有这点我可以保证。”布鲁斯承诺：“杰森会完成在这里的所有学业的。”<br/>“那你要禁足他吗？我是说——杰森只是一时……一时——”想起弟弟被愤怒镶缀的怒吼，迪克犹豫着换了个说法：“好吧，希望你别罚他太狠。”<br/>“事实上，”布鲁斯平静地陈述道：“我们正是聊的关于小丑的事。”<br/>“……什么？”<br/>“小丑是个过于巨大的不确定因素，他危险并且残忍。而杰森主动表明他可以提供一定的帮助，让这件事尽早结束——当然，是在魔法部的掌控之下。”<br/>“布鲁斯、布鲁斯——你要拿他做诱饵是不是？”聪敏的拉文克劳学生迅速反应过来，他瞪大眼睛，难以置信地摇头：“你们都疯了！杰森被仇恨淹没了，而你又怎么能允许他去干这么危险的事！？”<br/>“迪克——”<br/>“我不同意！”迪克·格雷森的胸膛激烈起伏着，他伸手拽住布鲁斯的袍子前襟：“他应该离那个疯子越远越好！”<br/>“迪克！安静地听我说。”布鲁斯半蹲下身，用力扶住男孩的肩膀让他冷静下来：“我曾对你说过杰森很勇敢——我绝非随口说说而已。他的勇敢不仅是在苦难中不肯放弃，更在于他拥有直面过去恐惧的勇气，这一点十分难得。”<br/>“……但我看来那是种黑色的负面情绪，他甚至想杀了小丑。”<br/>“你知道我不会令此事发生。”布鲁斯安抚地拍了拍长子：“杰森需要一个可以帮助他完全打破过往阴影的机会，一个除了永远避而不谈以外的方式。与其让他自己莽撞地偷偷逃出学校，我们不如寻求更安全的途径。”<br/>迪克盯着养父，牙齿轻咬下唇沉思，而布鲁斯则极有耐心地沉默地等待着。<br/>“好吧，”他终于下定决心道：“但我有个条件。”<br/>“我在听。”<br/>“我要陪着杰森一起。我绝不会让他一个人去的，”迪克叉腰宣布：“这是我的底线。”<br/>“正好，”布鲁斯竟意外没有阻止的意思，嘴角模糊地扬起一些弧度：“我这儿还有个任务要交给你。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“抓捕小丑的时候魔法部无法避免摄魂怪在场，所以我需要你尽快——”<br/>“教会他守护神咒。”迪克在吃了一惊后细细地微笑起来：“而你知道我两方都很擅长。”</p><p>亚瑟·弗莱克的归案无疑是个大快人心的消息。事情发生在一个半月后，小丑触碰了布鲁斯和傲罗们在禁林设下的降敌陷阱。<br/>杰森·托德在其中的表现连克拉克·肯特都为之侧目——男孩站在疯笑不止的黑巫师面前，举着魔杖的手始终都没能停止颤抖，却也不曾有半步退缩。而杰森显然在某些特殊魔法上有一定的天赋——从某种意义来说，小丑的选择倒也不算全无缘由。<br/>可亚瑟·弗莱克所不知道的是，这个不幸的男孩早已非当年九岁时的样子了——杰森得到了小丑终其一生也永远无法理解的东西。<br/>强大温暖，充满力量。足以将他亲手设下的层层禁锢彻底打碎。</p><p>“杰森呢？没和你一起？”布鲁斯·韦恩从旋转梯上悄然现出身影。<br/>“已经睡了。他最近真的太累了。”迪克惬意地趴在天文塔的围栏边，月色宁静地落入黑湖湖面，泛起一波淡淡的荧光：“不过我想他今晚应该能做个好梦。”<br/>“今天我看到你们一起用守护神咒了。”<br/>“噢，你觉得怎么样？可以得个优吗？”迪克侧头笑道。<br/>布鲁斯意味深长地挑了挑眉：“你似乎从没告诉过我你的守护神变了。而杰森的——”<br/>“是啊，”迪克抿了抿唇，脸颊上有红晕一闪而过：“这个咒语真的很有趣，不是吗？”<br/>“……有什么需要我担心的吗？”<br/>“呃，只有一件事，布鲁斯——看好弗莱克，别让他再跑出阿兹卡班了。”<br/>“你应该知道阿兹卡班目前并不在我的职权管辖范围。”<br/>“那就快点升职吧，克拉克就等你点头呢。”迪克撑着下巴，闭上眼享受夜晚的湖风轻柔地拂过额头：“我再过一年就要毕业了，我希望到时候傲罗办公室还会欢迎新成员。”</p><p>0.<br/>杰森曾烧掉过他的霍格沃茨录取通知书——还不止一回。<br/>这事确实难以责怪他。当杰森第一次真正接触到有关魔法的一切时，丝毫没有留下任何美好的记忆。在古恩太太小阁楼里的那个夏天，迪克展示的那把会飞的神奇扫帚几乎就是他所能接受的极限了。<br/>暑假时得到一个新弟弟的迪克表现得兴奋极了，而杰森还在适应韦恩家大到离谱的古宅。布鲁斯的书柜层层叠叠地漂浮在宅子的每一个角落，他甚至在顶楼看到了一个专门饲养猫头鹰的棚屋。每天都有数不清的信件落入主客厅那方硕大无比的壁炉。<br/>直到某个早晨一只棕色的角鸮直接撞进了杰森的卧室，扔下一封挂着红色封蜡的白色信件。没多久兴冲冲的脚步声就在长长的走廊上响起。<br/>“杰！你收到了！你收到了对不对？阿福告诉我棚屋里有一只学校的猫头鹰。”迪克乱糟糟的脑袋在门口探了探，他刚刚起床，还穿着睡衣。<br/>杰森从书里抬头瞥了他一眼：“我不明白你在说什么。”<br/>“当然是录取通知书啊！我就知道你一定在名单上。”迪克跳进屋里开始喋喋不休，手臂快乐地挥舞着：“里面应该有一封奈尔森校长手写信和物品清单，这周末就让布鲁斯带我们一起去对角巷，有一大堆东西要准备。我还能赶在你生日前买一件礼物送给——”<br/>雀跃的声音突然止住了。他看到杰森手边的蜡烛旁有几片没有清掉的灰烬，红色的纹章封蜡融化得只剩小半块。<br/>“……杰森？”迪克的脚趾小心翼翼地缩了一下：“为什么？”<br/>“抱歉，但我不会去上那所愚蠢的巫师学校的。”杰森避开迪克的视线，在书桌下指节发白地紧捏着书封：“我不知道为什么布鲁斯要收养我。但我讨厌魔法，也没兴趣去学习。”<br/>“那是你的天赋，本身没有好坏。”迪克走近他，又一次地。他的义兄将手搭在他的肩膀上：“杰，这正是你与众不同的地方，而你无法回避它。”<br/>杰森像被火焰烫到般拍开那只手：“我们走着瞧。”</p><p>可惜他没能坚持太久——杰森迅速完败在老管家手下。由于他毁掉录取通知书，导致猫头鹰反复不停地送来信件，最后险些堵掉了大宅的主烟囱。顶楼棚屋也热闹地挤满了霍格沃茨的信使，各色羽毛漫天飞舞。<br/>对此忍无可忍的阿尔弗雷德板起脸要求杰森“在最短时间内解决问题”。作为大宅里唯一一个能把布鲁斯堵到哑口无言的存在，阿福的命令几乎没人敢于违抗。结局是杰森在迪克的监视下，赶在期限前硬着头皮给霍格沃茨写了回执。<br/>“别太担心，小翅膀。你一定会爱上那个地方的。”<br/>他们一起在顶楼露台放飞了迪克的雪鸮。猛禽纯白的翅翼在空中划过优美的弧线逐渐远去。<br/>“相信我，你总有一天将变得强大到没什么能再伤害你。”迪克悄悄靠过来握住他的手，一如既往地温暖而固执。就像这个即将结束的郁郁夏日：“我会在你毕业之前一直陪在你的身边。”<br/>而这一回，杰森没有挣脱。</p><p>六年级开学的第四周，肯特·奈尔森在礼堂长桌前充满歉意地宣布，由于布鲁斯·韦恩公务过于繁忙，无法任教霍格沃茨今年的黑魔法防御课。但他尽职尽责地推荐了一位代替他授课的人选。<br/>迪克·格雷森出现的那瞬间礼堂里沸腾了片刻，女学生的尖叫和男孩们的抱怨洒满了天花板，而罗伊在一边爆了个极其响亮的粗口，因此被科莉安妲狠狠怒瞪。可杰森完全顾不上别的，他整个人炸到发麻，像有几百只康沃尔郡小精灵在脑海里叽叽喳喳。<br/>黑魔法防御课教授？那笨蛋在想什么？他不是打算一毕业就去考傲罗吗？而布鲁斯又在搞什么鬼？<br/>“哦艹，”罗伊捂着被科莉拎得发红的耳朵趴在桌上装死：“我们真要对你哥用尊称了？霍格沃茨校史上有过那么年轻的教授吗？”<br/>“……我猜没有。”杰森坐在骚动不已的人群里有些无措，讷讷地开口：“但据我所知他几乎全优通过了N.E.W.T的所有课程——”<br/>他的视线始终没法从迪克身上移开——明明才两个月未见，为什么该死的那人看上去又变了？<br/>迪克·格雷森脱下了学生气的校袍，在衬衫外套了件双排扣的短马甲，肩膀上披着格子内衬的披肩。再加上标志性的完美笑容和黑色卷发，在所有热切的注视中依然看上去无比成熟而从容。<br/>迪克身周总洋溢着令人难以抗拒的气场，保证他永远能够心想事成。杰森懊丧地意识到就这点来说，没人比自己更有发言权。<br/>——但他忽然发觉学院长桌到礼堂讲台的距离未免也太远了。</p><p>“我从未想到有一天能和格雷森学长——噢，不对，现在应该喊他格雷森教授了。从未想到有天能和他站在同一间教室里上课。你知道的，毕竟我们差了两级。”一个拉文克劳的女生说。<br/>“虽然总有人在质疑理查德如此年轻是否合适教授黑魔法防御课——但在听过他的课之前谁说得准呢？”旁边的赫奇帕奇女孩赞同道：“至少今天上课一个迟到和缺席的都没有——光凭这点已经足够了不起了不是吗？”<br/>杰森被身后的窃窃私语扰得心烦，回头瞪了一眼，两个姑娘暂时闭上嘴，但其中一个很快将他认了出来。<br/>“嘿，”金发的拉文克劳女孩说：“你不是理查德的弟弟吗？第一个？还是第二个？”<br/>“第一个。”他没好气地说。<br/>“至少我们在学校听说过的版本太多，几乎都分不出真假了。”姑娘们殷切地凑近：“校规可没规定不允许教授和学生谈恋爱吧？”<br/>“什么？”杰森莫名道。<br/>“当然是关于理查德·格雷森呀，”她们相互对望了一眼，激动地小声问道：“你既然是他的弟弟，应该知道格雷森到底有没有女朋友？告诉我们吧。”<br/>杰森暗暗翻了个白眼，迪克正挥着魔杖在黑板上写字，仿佛完全不知道身后因他而起小小的骚动。<br/>“没有。”他嘴里满不是滋味，硬邦邦地回答。</p><p>迪克拍了拍手让教室安静下来：“好了六年级的各位，欢迎来到我的第一堂课。我是——噢，看来我已经没必要作自我介绍了，”他在善意的哄笑声中优雅地侧过身，露出黑板上的两个单词：“虽然奈尔森校长觉得让你们接触这个咒语或许为时过早。但我认为在任何时期都是必要的——这是我们这学期首要的教学内容，一个著名的强大黑魔法防御咒。”<br/>“守护神咒。”杰森默默念道。<br/>“有谁了解过这个咒语的——”迪克温柔地扫视着，眼神在弟弟面孔上稍作停留，又不动声色地移开：“愿意为我们介绍下吗？”<br/>杰森抓着手腕，看着迪克挑选了举手的一个狮院女生。<br/>“守护神咒是一个古老而神秘的魔咒，是你所有最积极情感的反映。但它本身非常复杂、难以施展。”女孩自信满满地讲述道：“我们能够用守护神咒来驱赶摄魂怪和伏地蝠，这也是驱散这两种黑暗生物唯一的已知方法。”<br/>“非常精彩，贝蒂小姐。你为格兰芬多赢得五分。”漂亮的槭木魔杖在格雷森的指尖灵活地转了一圈：“守护神咒一般分为两种形态，非实体是一团银白色的气体或者烟雾——噢，托德先生似乎有一些见解需要补充，让我们洗耳恭听？”</p><p>杰森放下胳膊时摸了摸刘海，深深地吸了口气站起来。<br/>此刻教室里非常安静，他甚至能听到迪克皮鞋鞋跟有规律地在地板上轻轻的敲击。杰森熟悉于此，这是格雷森在保持专注时的习惯。<br/>他知道现在整个霍格沃茨六年级的学生的注意力全都聚集在自己身上——说实话，哪怕是时至今日，那个噩梦远远被抛在身后近七年，他依然无法自如应对这样的场合与氛围。<br/>杰森感到手掌开始沁出一些细汗，呼吸变得些许急促。他开始质疑一时冲动到底是不是个可行的主意，即使现在一切都显得有点愚蠢——但某种意味上，他确实已经快到忍耐的极限了。<br/>自从迪克以教授身份回到霍格沃茨后就开始忙于各种周旋和课程准备，这几日两人仅有的碰面都是点头擦肩而过，杰森憋着一肚子情绪连魁地奇都难以顺利发泄。<br/>他在仓促中忽然意识到迪克的踪丝早已消失。他的长兄是个优越的成年人，将在社会上游刃有余地占有一席之位，得到一方受人景仰的舞台——这意味着迪克·格雷森的目光会投向其余更高远、更繁杂的地方。<br/>杰森·托德还能赢得小小的一片垂青吗？<br/>他又怎能向迪克承认自开学来心中不停冒头的小小寂寞呢？<br/>——不安地瘙痒着，带着细微疼痛，又温暖流连。就像一个月台上的离别吻。</p><p>“托德先生？”<br/>杰森抬起头，那瞬间他终于再次看到那双宛如夏日晴空般的蓝色双眼。盛着浅浅的笑意，关切而无私地凝视着他。<br/>耳边冗杂的噪音消失了。<br/>“成熟完整的守护神才是这个咒语的完成形态。而每个巫师的守护神都不同，往往能够忠实反映施咒者的性格和——感情。”杰森听到自己的声音漂上半空，又旋转着缓缓下落：“我其实不擅长太多理论的东西，或许实际操作会有更直观的效果。”<br/>他盯着迪克慢吞吞地说：“如果教授允许的话。”</p><p>迪克惊讶地张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，最终做了个无声邀请的手势。<br/>杰森拔出魔杖稍稍敛起精神，脑海里平静地掠过记忆片段——某个夏日和一座后院，他第一次骑着扫帚摇摇晃晃飞上天空又成功降落，一个年长两岁的黑发男孩用巨大的拥抱和灿烂的笑容迎接了他——从此严寒开始悄然退去。<br/>杰森轻声而坚定地念道：“呼神护卫。”<br/>伴随着咒语落地生效，明亮的丝线在魔杖顶端喷涌缠绕，逐渐成型，一只漂亮的银色知更鸟灵活地抖了抖翅膀，在教室中轻巧欢快地盘旋起来。</p><p>——整个霍格沃茨的教师和学生都知道，韦恩家优秀出众的长子，拉文克劳前任级长理查德·格雷森的注册阿尼玛格斯形态，正是一只蓝翼知更鸟。</p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>